Periodo
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Para Helga G. Pataki, la palabra "periodo" figuraba en su vocabulario de manera notable, para ella existían varios tipos de estos, cada uno de los cuales, representaba algo diferente en su vida...
1. Periodo

Hola hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, espero y les guste la historia!  
-Los personajes no me pertenecen-

Periodo…

Para Helga G. Pataki, la palabra periodo figuraba en su vocabulario de manera notable, para ella existían varios tipos de estos, cada uno de los cuales, representaba algo diferente en su vida, por ejemplo…

*Periodo escolar, este se refería a todo el ciclo escolar en si, desde septiembre hasta vacaciones de diciembre por navidad y volviéndose a retomar en enero y hasta vacaciones de verano, este tipo de periodo no le desagradaba, después de todo, en la escuela había cosas divertidas que hacer.

-.-.—para la prox.-.-.-.  
Bueno la verdad es que soy un poco extraña, cuando empiezo una historia, digamos que hago como el 70 u 8 porciento de ella, luego la dejo por diversas razones, como sueño, tiempo o incluso falta de ganas o inspiración y siempre me falta ponerle final, esta historia no fue la excepción y lleva en mi ordenador mucho tiempo sin final y cuando por fin la termine había unos detalles que deseaba editar, empezando por el hecho de que estaba en un solo documento y quería subirlo como una serie de estilo drabble (o algo muy parecido), bueno de una vez les digo que esto ya esta terminado solo son ediciones por aquí y ediciones por allá.  
Como detalle importante (al menos para mi) es que este es mi primer fic del 2014.  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	2. Periodo Vacacional

Periodo vacacional

Este era el periodo más divertido de todos los periodos que pudieran existir, descansar de la escuela, es decir, no maestros, no tareas; levantarse tarde, desayunar, ya que, hay tiempo para prepararse algo por si misma; ver caricaturas, dedicar tiempo a la poesía, salir con la pandilla, ver las luchas y demás deportes, leer, pensar en ese chico y su extraña cabeza… incluso dedicar tiempo a la escultura o pintura…  
definitivamente eso si era tiempo lúdico! 

-.-.-.-para la prox-.-.-.-  
bueno, hasta aquí el segundo, espero les vaya gustando.

Ojala que en este tiempo de invierno (al menos en mi país es invierno) no hayan enfermado y estén calientitos, en sus respectivos hogares también hace frio?  
Como en el capitulo anterior no les dije nada pues ahora en este les deseo un feliz y prospero año 2014, que su inspiración les rinda frutos y de pasada les aproveche el tiempo para una buena lectura!  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	3. Periodo de Espera

Periodo de espera.

Si tuviera que describir este periodo en una palabra, esa seria "Angustia", nunca es su corta vida había experimentado ese sentimiento con tal intensidad, sin contar que le había parecido eterno!. Empezó desde el momento que tomo el transporte de regreso de San Lorenzo, y a lo largo de una año, pensó noche y día, si volvería a ver a Arnold, si lo que él le había dicho a las orillas del rio era verdad, cuanto tardaría en regresar, y si iba a regresar a Hillwood en primer lugar.

-.-.-para el prox-.-.-  
Waa! Es apenas el tercero y aun me falta por subir el resto, que espero sea bastante llevadero por que son cortos.  
Justamente al editar el anterior me pregunte quien lee los comentarios del autor, en lo particular a mi me gusta leer las anotaciones finales es como una forma de interactuar con quien escribe del otro lado, y espero que alguien este leyendo esto sino le estoy escribiendo a la nada, en fin!  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	4. Periodo de Cortesia

Periodo de cortesía.

Cuando el "periodo de espera" por fin termino estaban empezando el sexto año, la mayoría no presentaba grandes cambios físicos, y a excepción de la estatura, todos seguían teniendo sus mismos rasgos mayormente infantiles, sin embargo jamás, y cuando se lee JAMAS, quiere decir que JAMAS, se olvidara el día en que la profesora Emerson, ignorante de la situación del grupo, había dicho con su acento gangoso: "Niños, hay un nuevo estudiante este año, trátenlo bien, el es Arnold Shortman y a partir de ahora será su compañero", Helga juraría que mientras todos sus compañeros habían saltado desde sus asientos haciendo gran escándalo, su corazón se había detenido, para luego acelerar el doble al verlo entrar por la puerta, y perjuraría que ella pudo sacar más de veinte cosas distintas en Arnold. Su situación al principio (ósea las primeras horas hasta el recreo) con el chico con cabeza de balón, habían sido incomodas, pero después, de alguna manera extraña, y al contrario de lo que todos hubieran pensado, ya se hallaban siendo amables el uno con el otro, sonrojándose por los mínimos detalles, hablando con frases torpes y a veces rayando hasta en la melosidad, este periodo solo duro una semana.

.-.-.-para el prox-.-.-.

De verdad espero que esto les vaya gustando, en verdad así lo espero, pronto el siguiente oneshot?, drabble?, lo que sea!  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	5. Periodo de Relación

Periodo de relación.

Si bien, Arnold nunca había sido siquiera grosero con Helga, nunca imaginaron verlo enamorado de ella, ni tampoco pidiéndole una cita, ni mucho menos pidiéndole noviazgo, tampoco imaginaron la increíble historia que se había desarrollado en San Lorenzo (que se había mantenido en secreto hasta entonces) o el final que el buen Gerald agregaba "No quería interrumpir el beso de mi amigo Arni Casanova, pero había que partir de regreso."  
Helga pensó que no podía ser más feliz cuando noto que su Arnold se sonrojaba al verla, luego pensó lo mismo después de su prima cita y volvió a lo mismo cuando se hicieron novios, ni hablar de cuando se dieron su primer beso (a conciencia de los dos, claro). Este lapso llevaba ya dos meses y todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido por la última definición de periodo que nunca hubiera querido conocer.

-.-.-.-para el prox-.-.-.-

Bueno a partir de aquí creo que va a cambiar un poco el estilo del fic, no se como explicarlo… como sea, lo importante es que les este gustando y les mando un abrazo calientito a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí y un beso a todos los que se tomen la molestia de dejar un review, es más si no le dejaste pero tuviste la intención también cuenta! xD  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	6. Huida

Huida

Casi una semana llevaba con dolor más abajo del estomago, el cual nunca asocio con nada que no fuera chicharrón de cerdo, cuando una mañana se despertó y descubrió lo que en clases de Ciencias naturales le habían explicado tuvo ganas de llorar, tenia miedo y Miriam dormía en la cocina, hizo lo que pudo y como pudo y partió a la escuela.  
Al subir al autobús sentía como si todos miraran en su dirección, y al contrario de lo que hubiera hecho normalmente (además de que nadie la miraba y solo era su imaginación) acelero el paso y se sentó hasta el final del autobús, ignorando a todos, incluso a su novio, al cual, ni siquiera se molesto en buscar. Arnold por supuesto que supo que algo pasaba y cuando fue a reunirse con ella y puso su brazo por los hombros de la jovencita, esta solo se limito a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante, él solo esperaría a bajar del transporte para preguntar por su estado, en un lugar menos publico, pero no espero que ella hiciera un perfecta huida al llegar a la escuela.

-.-.-para el prox -.-.-

Hola! Como llevan el fic?, ha sido de su agrado? Espero les este gustando.  
En otros asuntos, yo en verdad quiero invitarlos a que se animen a escribir esos fics que de seguro están en sus cabezas y que seguro son geniales!, que por que les digo esto?, por que estoy segura que por ahí ha de haber autores de closet y la verdad yo soy de las que revisa diario en busca de nuevas lecturas y es agradable ver historias nuevas y completas, muy importante: si tienes historias no terminadas, complétalas! Es tu deber como autor!  
bueno ahora si me voy!  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	7. Enferma

Enferma

Phoebe, vio a su amiga escondida debajo de los lavabos del baño y supo que algo andaba mal, le pregunto que pasaba, una, dos y hasta la tercera recibió respuesta, Helga afirmo que le dolía mucho el estomago.

La jovencita asiática, miraba a su mejor amiga con preocupación quien se retorcía de dolor en el piso de baño, ya llevaban ahí más de media hora en la que Helga no paraba de hacer quejidos y Phoebe como buena futura medico, pensaba en las posibles enfermedades que pudiera tener su amiga, al final, al ver que su interrogatorio no funcionaba decidió que lo mejor seria llevarla a la enfermería, cada vez parecía más y más enferma.

-.-.- para el prox -.-.-

Hola de nuevo chibis!  
yo aquí en edición tras edición, un abrazo grande a quienes han seguido la historia, un beso grande a los que se toman el tiempo de leer los comentarios de esta humilde autora y un abrazo y un beso a los que usan unos minutos para dejarme un review o para pensarlo y no dejarlo, también, como no!  
lo admito a veces también lo hago! xD  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	8. Enfermería

Enfermería.

La enfermera Natalie, con sus modos dulces, cara agradable y de edad madura, recibió a las niñas, de las cuales una a duras penas se sostenía en pie, ayudo a la rubia a llegar a una camilla y pregunto que pasaba, ninguna de las dos respondió, así que Natalie le pidió a Phoebe dejarlas a solas e ir al salón de clases a avisar a el o la profesora encargada de la actual situación de la señorita Pataki.

Todos en el salón quedaron completamente extrañados al ver entrar casi 45 minutos tarde, hablar con la señora Emerson y volver a salir corriendo a la dueña del premio a la puntualidad y asistencia, el grupo se preguntaba que había pasado y solo una persona había alcanzado a escuchar el problema. Eugene persona discreta y de buen corazón tomo un trozo de papel, escribió algo rápido e hizo que desde su asiento al frente izquierdo del salón le pasaran a Arnold el recado, el niño quedo en shock al leer "Helga esta en la enfermería".

-.-.- para el prox -.-.-

Saben, a veces creo que pongo más en los comentarios finales que en capitulo del fic mismo, bueno, en este en especial no, por que no es tan corto como anteriores pero bueno!  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	9. Secreto

Secreto

-Oh! Vamos linda, que es lo que pasa, dime que es lo que te duele si no, no te puedo ayudar, por que no quieres hablar, mira como estas, hasta creo que te esta dando fiebre- dijo la enfermara tocando su frente, era su decimo intento con la niña, y … nada.  
-que paso?, logro algo, Helga esta mejor?- pregunto Phoebe entrando agitada al cubículo donde en un camilla, Helga estaba hecha bolita.  
-No, querida esta amiguita tuya que no me responde, yo podría darle algo para dolor pero, no quiero ser negligente y darle algo que en lugar de ayudarla la perjudicaría… haber Helga por ultima vez, que es lo que te duele, prometo ayudarte si me lo dices, no creo que haya nada peor que ese dolor que tienes, querida tienes que confiar en mi…  
-Promete… no… decirle a nadie…- Helga entre quejido y quejido, soltó la primera frase completa en todo el día  
-Lo prometo- dijo la enfermera  
-Tu … Phoebe…-  
-si Helga lo prometo!- dijo la niña con solemnidad  
-Esta mañana… yo desperté… y … y… rayos… este… yo desperté… y… me paso… "eso"…-dijo en susurro  
-Eso?, que es "eso" Helga?- pregunto la enfermera intrigada  
-pues "eso"!... lo que les pasa a las niñas… ya saben…- tal vez Helga si tenia fiebre, pues sus mejillas brillaban de un rojo intenso, tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba avergonzada.  
-de que hablas Helga?- dijo Phoebe curiosa  
-Pues… pues… de la menstruación!, la regla!, el Señor Andrés que te visita cada mes!, EL PERIODO!, si, ya lo dije!, "eso" me sucedió y, y, con un demonio como duele!- dijo a un decibel bastante alto…  
La enfermera sonrió, aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada, había tenido en el pasado casos de cólicos, incluso niñas que les daba mucha pena pedir un antiespasmódico, pero nunca una paciente que le hiciera guardar el secreto de una condición física tan natural, definitivamente la primaria era un lugar caleidoscópico.

-.-.- para el prox -.-.-

Saben, este es el cap más largo de toda la historia xD  
espero les este gustando, me estoy esforzando para no tener errores ortográficos y de sintaxis.  
Un abrazo a todos los desvelados, si tu!, que seguro estas leyendo esto a altas horas de la madrugada!  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	10. Arnold

Arnold

Si Arnold hubiera sabido que la profesora Emerson no consideraba importante que tu novia estuviera en la enfermería, le hubiera dicho que iba al baño, fácil y sencillo, pero no, y había tardado lo que para el era una eternidad, en salir del salón, así que mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela, se recriminaba no haber atendido a su novia, y pensaba en las mil y un enfermedades que pudiera tener su adoración en rosa, nunca, y cuando se lee "Nunca", quiere decir que nunca se imagino, oír gritar a su novia "menstruación" y las variadas formas que la jerga femenina acredita a tan mencionado fenómeno, a todo volumen al entrar en la enfermería.

-.-.-. para el prox -.-.-

Waa! Estamos casi en el centro de esta historia!  
Muchas gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí!, y saludos a los que traigan puesta playera roja!, (jeje es que voltee al espejo y vi mi playera para dormir jeje)  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	11. Periodo Menstrual

Periodo Menstrual.

Condición física, la cual trae mucho dolor, mucha confusión, que es mejor que sea un secreto para no avergonzarte al descubrir que eres la primera con ello, de todas las chicas de tu grado, y que por ningún motivo se le puede decir al novio… (Definición según… Helga G. Pataki).

-  
Como enfrentas algo que conoces pero tienes miedo… miedo?, no, miedo no era, más bien confuso… confuso?, no, más bien las dos cosas… no, mas bien vergonzoso, pero no vergüenza por ti, si no por ella, por que sabes que ella, no quiere que sepas ese algo que le es un poco aterrador, confuso y vergonzoso, si eso es, esa es la definición correcta de sentimientos que Arnold sentía, al verse descubierto por los fascinantes ojos azules de su novia.

-.-.- para el prox -.-.-

Hey hey! Como los trata el clima?  
que les parece el fic?  
ustedes que se imaginan que pase después?  
tal vez no sea lo que piensan o tal vez sea muy predecible, xD  
Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia!  
Los quiero!  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye! 


	12. Dramatismo

Dramatismo

Y entonces al ver moverse la cortina que separaba al cubículo del resto de la enfermería, y esa cabeza oblicua intentando esconderse en vano, supo que esto debía ser una pesadilla, se suponía que era un secreto, se suponía que nadie debía saberlo, se suponía que las cosas de chicas no se le dicen a los chicos menos a tu novio!, oh! Por! Dios! Es el momento del dramatismo Pataki!, Oh si!...

"Oh Dios, que he hecho mal para que a tan poco tiempo de conocer el cielo en la tierra con mi ángel con cabellos dorados, me pasara esto, el es tan perfecto, por que habría de malgastar su tiempo con alguien tan mundana como yo, quien a perdido la niñez en un acto cruel de la naturaleza!, por que Dios?!"

Ahora viene el la expresión oral Pataki…  
-Lárgate cabeza de balón!-  
y ahí lo tienen Helga G. Pataki ha enfurecido, o eso parece, Arnold sabe que no es así, solo es la vergüenza o eso espera, sabe que tal vez si se acerca y hablan, ella se calmara, pero la enfermera piensa lo contrario.  
-Es mejor que te vayas hijo, Helga esta un poco sensible por ahora, tal vez más tarde puedan aclarar las cosas- la enfermera Natalie trato de llevar al niño a la puerta de salida.  
-Pero yo soy…-  
-Si, seguro su compañero, pero ahora no es el momento pequeño-y diciendo esto lo saco de la enfermería.

-.-.- para el prox -.-.-

Hola! Como van con el fic?  
Yo soy de las personas que todo momento escucha música para poder concentrarse, casi siempre en japonés, pero no se que mosca me ha picado ahora que estoy escuchando k-pop, no soy fan ni nada, ni mucho menos soy k-poper, nada de eso, solo traigo metidas en mi cabeza varias canciones que ahora escucho!  
Nos vemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	13. Que hacer

Que hacer.

Y ahora que debía hacer  
-huir de la ciudad-  
-conseguir una nueva identidad-  
-hacer como que nada paso-  
-hablar de ello con su novio-  
Las dos ultimas se oían bastante espeluznantes…

Y ahora que debía hacer  
-entrar a la enfermería a escondidas-  
-esperar a que Helga se calmara-  
-hacer como que no paso nada-  
- ya no tenia más ideas-  
bien… tal vez la idea numero 2 sonaba bastante bien.

-.-.- para el prox -.-.-

Me pregunto cuantas palabras tendrá este capitulo?, seguro que FF me marcara más palabras por los comentarios míos, xD, no importa.

En verdad no aun no puedo creer que estén saliendo tantos capítulos, pero mentiría si dijera que esperaba menos xD.

Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	14. Apoyo

Apoyo.

El resto de las clases pasaron, y a diferencia de Phoebe que había regresado a clases después de una larga explicación científica, filosófica, psicológica y casi paradójica de por que no debía avergonzarle "aquello", Helga había permanecido mirando el techo blanco de la enfermería…

Natalie no era psicóloga ni nada por el estilo pero la experiencia de haber trabajado con niños los últimos 17 años, le daba cierto acierto a sus deducciones, así como la dulzura necesaria para hacerlos sentir en confianza, así que después de haberle dado a Helga una pastilla, y haberle explicado lo básico de procedimientos, utensilios y demás, se sentó a su lado.  
-que pasa cariño, por que estas tan decaída, es por el nuevo cambio de tu cuerpo?, o acaso es por que ese niño oyó tu confesión?, puedes confiar en mi-  
-Usted tiene código profesional?- menciono la niña sin mirarla  
-por supuesto, lo que pasa en la enfermería se queda en la enfermería- respondió sonriente  
-bueno… yo..- dijo con duda, en realidad debía decirle lo que la aquejaba?- es complicado…-  
-por que no intentas por partes, tal vez así sea más fácil- aconsejo  
-que pensaría si le dijera que no cuento con una mamá?-  
-oh! Cariño lo siento tanto, no pensé que no tuvieras mamá, pero eso…-  
-no, no es eso!- respondió Helga sentándose de golpe – no estoy diciendo que no tenga mamá, si la tango, pero digamos que para ella, yo soy algo así como… como… la caridad social.. cuando tu la haces esta bien, pero si dejas de donar a los pobres también-  
-bueno yo pienso que la caridad debemos hacerla día a día, y esta mal que no la hagamos linda-  
-pero me refiero a que no hay nadie que te diga "hazlo!" y nadie te regaña si no la haces, así son las cosas en mi casa… en general… no solo con mamá… bueno el punto es… es…-  
-lo que quieres decir en que no hay quien te oriente en estas cuestiones de mujeres-  
-si, eso, como se supone que deba ser una chica si nunca me han enseñado a serlo, digo hasta ahora, ver las luchas en un lado del Gran Bob, ha ido funcionando un poco, ahora sabe que existo un poco más, pero Miriam, solo toma calmantes y duerme todo el cochino día!, no es como que quiera llegar con ella y decirle "Hola Miriam, hoy por la mañana me ha venido la regla, puedes ayudarme?"-  
-bueno, Helga, es una situación, bastante… peculiar… pero debes de saber que si no encuentras apoyo emocional en tu casa, puedes venir cada vez que quieras a pedir consejos, medicamento, toallas sanitarias o tampones-  
-oiga!- las mejillas de la chiquilla se colorearon a carmín a la mención de las ultimas cosas - …mmm… que son tampones- pregunto inmediatamente en susurro-  
-bueno, ya habrá otra ocasión, para explicarte, si quieres mañana, por que ahora ya es tiempo de que vayamos a nuestras casas a descansar, has estado todo el día aquí- dijo mientras le tendía una mano para que se pusiera de pie- lo importante que quiero que recuerdes es que, habemos personas dispuestas a ayudarte cuando tu lo necesites, y un consejo, no seas demasiado dura con ese amiguito tuyo, se veía bastante preocupado-  
-el es mi novio- respondió por la bajo Helga, con un pie fuera de la enfermería.  
-oh bueno, entonces ya tienes a alguien más en quien confiar, no crees?-

-.-.- para el prox -.-.-

Oficial este es el más largo, pero es que no podía cortar el dialogo por la mitad, uff~  
Además me lleve el susto del mes, creí que se me había borrado todo lo que sigue de esto, waa! Casi lloro!, pero si lo recupere.  
canción que escucho ahora : What is love de Morning Musume 14.  
xD.  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


	15. Sigamos

Sigamos.

Helga camino hacia su casillero no era como si realmente necesitara algo, solo lo hizo por inercia, al llegar apoyo su frente en el frio casillero, miles de cosas recorrían su cabeza, como: mañana le volvería a doler el vientre?, cuando le llegara el turno a Phoebe se sentiría menos extraña?, empezarían pronto los cambios físicos?, Arnold la vería como un marciano y terminaría con ella?, Algún día contaría con el apoyo de Miriam?, sería bueno o malo contarle a Olga su situación actual?, giro sobre su propio eje y se dejo caer al piso, con su espalda recargada en los casilleros.

-Como te sientes?- conocía esa voz, y nunca pensó que un día iba a querer huir de ella, de forma lenta levanto la mirada para enfocarla en esos ojos verdes preocupados  
-supongo que bien-  
-necesitas algo?-  
-no-  
-…quieres algo-  
-que no hubieras husmeado donde no debías-  
-yo solo quería saber si estabas bien- el decidió que ella probablemente no se levantaría pronto, así se dejo caer al suelo también, después de un rato ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, y el silencio del pasillo era lo único que había.  
-El salón estuvo muy aburrido sin ti-  
-solo dilo-  
-decir que?-  
-lo que piensas sobre… ya sabes… no tienes que tratar de ser condescendiente conmigo… solo di que te iras y ya…-  
-quieres que me vaya?- pregunto confundido  
-sabes a lo que me refiero-  
-a que … no, la verdad no se-  
-a que vamos a terminar…-  
-alto, alto, alto, alto, terminar?!, por que?!, fue por lo de la enfermería?!, yo no quiero terminar!-  
-ah no?- dijo ella levantando la ceja  
-NO!, rayos Helga a veces pienso que tienes una imaginación maravillosa, otras solo quiero declararle la guerra-  
-je… lo siento-  
-quieres hablar al respecto?-  
-creo que no, aun-  
-solo quiero que sepas que respeto tu espacio y que… bueno… entre nosotros… bueno… no te preocupes… yo no le diré a nadie, y que si necesitas cualquier cosa yo… ya sabes… no dudes en pedírmelo-  
-enserio no piensas cosas raras de mi?- pregunto ella apesar de su respuesta negativa a hablar sobre el tema  
-no, por que debería?, es algo normal en las niñas- a pesar de sus palabras su mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada no sostenía la de su joven novia-  
es parte de la vida, es decir, dentro de poco también yo tendré cambios, seré más alto que tu – ante esto ella soltó un risita- aun que te burles – también el sonrió – mi voz cambiará y de mi garganta saldrá una gran montaña- ambos rieron un poco más fuerte por lo ultimo en referencia a la manzana de Adán- o es que entonces tu dejaras de quererme?-  
-NO!, ni en tus sueños te vas a librar de mi- dijo con un poco más de animo golpeando suavemente su brazo jugando-  
-genial! eso quería oír- se levanto y tendió su mano a ella, la cual fue aceptada con buena cara - oye quieres ir por un helado?-  
-eso estaría bien- empezaron a caminar a la salida – sabes melenudo… eres un gran novio.  
-y tu una muy dramática –el recibió un lindo zape- oye!, no me dejas terminar, una muy dramática pero linda y gran novia.  
Helga solo apretó el agarre de sus manos y beso su mejilla antes de empezar a correr y jalarlo en el acto.

-.-.- Fin -.-.-

Ya! Acabo! Que les pareció?  
En verdad aprecio de todo corazón que hayan acabado el fic, incluso si no dejaron comentarios, pero se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí y leer las notas finales, muchas gracias! Aun que si dejan reviews esta perfecto!  
Tambien quiero agradecerles el trafico que ha tenido este fic, no se si sean diferentes personas, o sean las mismas que leen y re-leen el fic, pero muchas, muchas gracias  
Los quiero un monton!  
Nos leemos pronto chibis! Bye bye!


End file.
